SMV: Good Vibrations (TheCartoonMan12 Version)
TheCartoonMan12's Summer music video of Good Vibrations by The Beach Boys. Dedicated to: * tom radloff * T Wilson * ZacTheBear SurmanReturns4th NOTE: * This is my first video to feature "Teacher's Pet (2004)" & "Tarzan & Jane". Song: * Good Vibrations Song sung by: * The Beach Boys Transcript: Clips/Years/Companies: * The Brave Little Toaster (@1987 Disney/Hyperion Pictures) * Codename: Kids Next Door (Operation: B.R.I.E.F.; @2002-2008 Cartoon Network) * The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water (@2002 Universal) * Frosty's Winter Wonderland (@1976 Rankin/Bass) * Hop (@2011 Illumination/Universal) * Krypto the Superdog (Growing Pains; @2005-2006 Cartoon Network) * Spliced (Roots; @2010 Teletoon) * 101 Dalmatians (@1961 Disney) * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (@1977 Disney) * Almost Naked Animals (Don't Follow the Leader; @2011-2013 YTV) * Cyberchase (The Eye of Rom; @2002 PBS) * El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera (Miracle City Worker; @2007-2008 Nickelodeon) * Teacher's Pet (@2004 Disney) * We Bare Bears (Charlie's Halloween Thing; @2015 Cartoon Network) * Back at the Barnyard (A Barn Day's Night; @2007-2011 Nickelodeon) * Cow and Chicken (Magic Chicken; @1997-1999 Hanna-Barbera/Cartoon Network) * I Am Weasel (I.R. Ice Fisher; @1997-2000 Hanna-Barbera/Cartoon Network) * The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange (Little Foodie Cutie; @2012-2014 Cartoon Network) * Trolls (@2016 Dreamworks) * Hercules (@1997 Disney) * The Muppet Movie (@1979 Jim Henson) * Rover Dangerfield (@1991 Warner Bros.) * Best Pals Hand Toons (The Hotel at Ft Myers; @2013-2016 Drew G. Productions) * Aloha, Scooby-Doo! (@2005 Warner Bros.) * Supernoobs (Noobs of the Round Table; @2015 Teletoon) * Garfield and Friends (Beach Blanket Bonzo; @1988-1994 Paws) * Bear in the Big Blue House (The Big Sleep; @1997-2006 Disney/Jim Henson) * Mulan II (@2004 Disney) * Yogi's Ark Lark (@1972 Hanna-Barbera) * Looney Tunes: Rabbits Run (@2015 Warner Bros.) * Webkinz Rock Band (@2008 Webkinz Studios/1GRIZZLYBEAR1) * Aladdin (@1992 Disney) * Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation (@2018 Sony/Columbia) * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (@1937 Disney) * Home: Adventures with Tip & Oh (Tush Twins; @2016 Dreamworks) * The Loud House (A Fair to Remember; @2016 Nickelodeon) * The Little Mermaid (@1989 Disney) * Big City Greens (Swimming Fool; @2018 Disney) * 3-2-1 Penguins! (Wiki Tiki; @2000-2008 Big Idea) * Danny Phantom (Lucky in Love; @2004-2007 Nickelodeon) * The Powerpuff Girls (Summer Bummer; @2016 Cartoon Network) * Brother Bear (@2003 Disney) * Tarzan & Jane (@2002 Disney) * Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw (@1988 TriStar) * Crash & Bernstein (Party Crasher; @2012-2014 Disney) * Fish Hooks (Pool Party Panic; @2010-2014 Disney) * Robin Hood (@1973 Disney) * Stoked (@2009-2013 Teletoon) * The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (Beware of the Undertoad; @2001-2008 Cartoon Network) * Frozen (@2013 Disney) * Madagascar (@2005 Dreamworks) * Lilo & Stitch (@2002 Disney) * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 (@2013 Sony/Columbia) Category:TheCartoonMan12 Category:TheCartoonMan12 Transcript Category:Music Video Spoofs Category:Music Video Tributes Category:Music videos Category:Music Videos Category:Summer Music Videos Category:Music Holiday Videos Category:Good Vibrations Music Video Spoofs Category:Summer Videos Category:Hyper